


at least for a moment

by fighting_dementors



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fighting_dementors/pseuds/fighting_dementors
Summary: They share a bed.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	at least for a moment

“Remember sleeping? Sleeping was nice.”

Nico glanced at the grumpy son of Apollo crouching behind him in the desolate alleyway. His golden hair stuck out in all directions, resembling a bird’s nest. The bags under his eyes made his face look gaunt and tired. His eyes had lost their usual sparkle and were now glassy and cloudy.

Nico frowned sympathetically at him. Will wasn’t as accustomed to sleepless nights as he was, given that he had not been on a quest before. Not to mention, he was the son of Apollo.

Nico wondered if they should just call it a night and head back to their hostel. They’d been staking out this particular row of shophouses for hours now, waiting for their target to appear. Unfortunately for them, she didn’t seem to want to come out tonight.

Nico cracked his neck and back in an effort to relieve the stiffness in them. He too was getting weary of waiting for nothing to happen. He sighed and turned to Will, brushing against his solid chest in the process. Both of them flinched slightly, as warmth spread from where they touched.

Nico coughed. “Um, maybe we should just go back now and come back tomorrow night. It doesn’t look like the witch is gonna come out tonight.”

Will nodded, his face relaxing into a tired smile. “Okay, but we’re not shadow-travelling,” he yawned as he got up and stretched to relieve the ache in his cramped muscles. At this, Nico whined, his head falling back onto the wall behind him in frustration.

“Why not? We’re both tired as fuck and I’m not gonna walk all the way back to the damn hostel. I’ll-”

“Start fading away because you’re not back at your full strength yet? Yup, sounds about right,” Will shot back. He reached out a hand to pull the smaller boy up. “C'mon Death Boy, we’re walking whether you like it or not.”

Nico glared at Will, though he knew it wouldn’t change his mind. Huffing in annoyance, he batted Will’s hand away and staggered to his feet.

“Fine, let’s go Sunshine,” he muttered darkly as he started the walk back to the cheap hostel a few blocks down the road. Will smiled softly at the nickname, though Nico couldn’t see.

They were silent as they made their way back to their hostel room, which they were sharing with strangers. Unfortunately, there was only one unoccupied bed left.

Nico sighed tiredly. He was way too out of it right now to worry about sleeping logistics. He wiped his hand down his face.

“You know what, I’m probably gonna regret this in the morning, but can we just sleep together tonight?”

Butterflies started fluttering in Will’s stomach, but he was far too weary (and happy) to care. He sighed contentedly and flopped down onto the bed, scooting over so that there was space for Nico.

Nico sat down gingerly on the bed and laid down, trying to keep as much distance as possible between him and Will. Unfortunately for him, Will had other plans. Already halfway asleep, Will reached out and cuddled Nico into his arms. Nico stiffened at the contact. One part of him wanted to shove Will off and run away, but another part welcomed the warmth and protection of another body- particularly, this one. Eventually, he gave in to the latter, and settled in Will’s arms, burying his face into his neck.

He’d worry about it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> real short, from a really long time ago, but i never got around posting. thanks for reading :)


End file.
